The present invention relates generally to vending and dispensing machines and in particular to such a machine for vending a compressed gas cylinders, such as those used in welding.
Standard pressurized gas cylinders, such as the type typically used for shielding gas for welding and for cutting, pose vending problems. These cylinders have a cylindrically shaped tank, a valve at the top of the tank, and a guard substantially encircling the valve and providing a pair of lifting handles. The guard typically has a diameter smaller than the diameter of the outer surface of the tank. These standard cylinders can be relatively heavy, at least 20 pounds, possibly as heavy as 50 pounds.
It is the common practice for an individual, or small business, to acquire or exchange such pressurized gas cylinders at a store front. This can be inconvenient if the demand arises when the store is not open. Therefore, there is a need in the industry for a means for such small quantity users to obtain such cylinders around the clock, in a convenient and secure manner.